I can wait forever
by Shitema 94
Summary: Je pourrai toujours t'attendre... Qu'importe le temps qu'il te faudra pour me revenir.   J'attendrai le temps nécessaire, je ne suis pas pressé, je sais que ce jour finira inévitablement par arriver. Sakura...    Song-fic "I can wait forever", Simple Plan


**I Can Wait Forever**

Le noir.

Seul dans cette grande chambre à coucher, les yeux fixés dans le vide, je me ressassais sans cesse tes paroles. Elle me torturait, virevoltait sans répit dans mon esprit.

Sur le moment, je n'en avais pas saisi véritablement le sens, mais aujourd'hui tout m'apparaissait. Oui, j'ai finalement saisi l'ampleur de ta détresse. Celle que j'ai déclenchée petit à petit sans le vouloir. Même si question sentiments, je ne suis pas le mieux placé.

Je me souvenais de tout.

Je revoyais parfaitement tes yeux débordants de larmes amères. Larmes que je détestais plus que tout lorsqu'il s'agissait des tiennes. Et surtout par ma faute.

Les traits de ton visage suintant la souffrance que j'avais insinué en toi, malgré moi, même si tu étais persuadée du contraire.

Les tremblements qui secouaient tout ton corps, ainsi que la valise que tu portais fébrilement. Tu m'avais semblé si fragile. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi bouleversée.

_-« Non… Je ne peux plus supporter ça. J'en ai assez, tu comprends ? J'ai tout fait pour que tu oublies tout ça, que tu sois le plus heureux possible… Mais ça n'a servi à rien… Tout cela n'a servi à rien. Je n'en peux plus… »_

Moi, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il se passait. J'étais resté bêtement muet. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me tombait dessus tout à coup, tel un coup de tonnerre s'abattant soudainement sur ma tête. Je me tenais face à toi, devant la porte de notre appartement. Tu avais rassemblée toutes tes affaires. Tu me regardais fixement.

La lueur dans tes yeux paraissait me supplier de dire quoi que ce soit capable de te retenir. Mais moi, trop hébété, je n'ai rien su te dire. Tes larmes coulaient silencieusement sur tes joues. Et je me sentais impuissant, une des rares fois dans ma vie.

Tu m'as lancé un dernier regard, chargé de douleur et de tristesse, avant de prendre tes affaires et de claquer la porte. Tu étais partie. Et moi, je suis resté planté dans le vestibule pendant un temps considérable, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était surement un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. Oui, me réveiller dans notre chambre, à tes cotés.

Cependant, je remis bien vite les pieds sur Terre. Tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar, malheureusement non.

Tu étais vraiment partie…

You look so beautiful today, _Tu es si belle aujourd'hui,_

When your sitting there, It's hard for me to look away. _Quand je suis à côté de toi, c'est si dur de regarder ailleurs._

So I try to find the words that I could say. _Alors je crois que tu sens les mots que j'aimerais te dire._

I know distance doesn't matter, but you feel so far away. _Je sais que la distance ne compte pas, mais tu me sens si loin._

And I can't lie but everytime I leave my heart turns gray, _Et je ne peux pas mentir chaque fois que je te quitte mon cœur devient gris,_

And I, wanna come back home to see your face and I, _Et je veux que tu reviennes à la maison pour revoir ton visage ce soir,_

Cause I just can't take it! _Juste parce que je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi !_

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis que tu étais partie, ce soir de pluie. Tu t'étais installée chez Ino, d'après ce que j'avais su.

Je ne m'étais pas effondré, non. Et puis, de toute manière, ma fierté d'Uchiwa me l'interdisait. J'étais persuadé au fond de moi que tout finirait bien pour nous-deux, que je réussirais à te faire revenir vers moi, à effacer tous nos différends. Et surtout, à chasser tes larmes…

La seule chose que j'ignorais, c'était combien de temps cela me prendrait. Seule donnée incertaine dans mon esprit.

En public, je n'affichais rien. Restant froid et digne, comme toujours. Je ne disais rien, agissant comme si de rien n'était. Nos amis étaient restés perplexes face à ma réaction. Seul Naruto avait compris que j'étais meurtri…

Le fait que tu m'ais quitté m'avait atteint plus que je ne le croyais. C'est lorsque je me retrouvais seul le soir, dans cet appartement vide, que je ressentais le manque. Le manque de ta présence, de ta voix mélodieuse, de la douceur de tes baisers, de ta bonne humeur naturelle, de tes magnifiques yeux émeraude… De toi, tout simplement.

Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, mon cœur avait appris à le chérir et à le respecter. Et oui, même tes excès de colère dévastateurs. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de t'aimer, et mon corps de te réclamer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour remédier à cette déchirure au plus profond de moi, qui me tiraillait de plus en plus chaque jour. Tu étais devenue ma drogue, je ne pouvais me passer de toi…

Tu me manques…

Cet éloignement aura eu un effet bénéfique tout de même, je sais aujourd'hui que mon cœur n'est fait que pour chérir une seule et unique femme : toi. Que plus jamais je ne ressentirais les sensations que je ressentais près de toi, dans tes bras. Que jamais pareil éclat ne fera vriller mon cœur, rien qu'en regardant au fond de tes yeux.

Mais tu n'es plus là…

Je ne te voyais plus que très rarement, missions oblige. Tu faisais tout pour t'éloigner, moi je faisais exactement tout le contraire. J'avais parfaitement remarqué le trouble qui sévissait dans tes yeux. Cette petite étincelle que tu ne pouvais aisément me dissimuler. Je te connaissais trop bien pour me laisser berner. J'avais alors compris que si tu étais partie, ce n'était pas faute d'un manque d'amour, non. Bien au contraire.

Tu étais tombée amoureuse de moi très jeune, admirant ma force et mon charme. Tu n'as jamais cherchée à dissimuler tes sentiments, allant jusqu'à tout faire pour me plaire. Alors comment ais-je pu envisager que tes sentiments disparaissent aussi facilement… ? Tu avais tout tenté pour que je te remarque enfin. Toi, la frêle jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Cela avait pris quelques années avant que mon amour pour toi ne se développe. Alors, pourquoi avoir mis tous ces efforts aux oubliettes ?

Je ne te comprends plus…

Nous étions jeunes lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. A l'époque, je ne pensais pas être capable de ressentir ce genre de choses. Je n'avais qu'un but en tête, et toute ma motivation et ma rancœur pour y parvenir.

Cependant, tu m'as finalement éveillé à de nouvelles émotions : l'amour fou, l'amitié solide, l'attachement réciproque, le désir furieux, la jalousie même parfois.

Tu es tout cela pour moi, et plus encore. L'amour de ma vie, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amante, mon âme sœur.

Si tu savais comme tout de toi me manque…

Another day without you with me, _Un autre jour sans toi ressemble_

Is like a blade that cuts right through me, _A une lame tranchante passée à travers moi,_

But I can wait, I can wait forever… _Mais je pourrais toujours t'attendre…_

When you call my heart stops beating, _Quand tu m'appelles, mon cœur cesse de battre,_

But when your gone it won't stop bleeding _Quand tu es partie, il n'a pas arrêté de saigner_

I can wait, I can wait forever... _Mais je t'attendrais toujours…_

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre toi et moi, pourtant… Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu décidée du jour au lendemain de m'abandonner ? De me laisser ainsi ? De me laisser derrière toi ? De me laisser sans toi…

Je ne te l'ai surement pas assez dit, tu sais que j'ai du mal à exprimer mes émotions, mais… je t'aime tellement. Ton départ laisse un tel vide, tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pourquoi avoir délaissée la vie que nous menions… Elle me semblait si belle. Nous étions heureux, non ? Mais peut-être étais-je le seul à penser cela. Peut-être que, moi le soi-disant génie, j'avais été incapable de voir que tout n'allait pas si bien que ça. Incapable de voir ce que je détruisais en toi sans même m'en rendre compte.

Pardonne-moi…

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Chaque jour devenait un calvaire. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon état aux yeux de tous, alors je restais seul. Préférant vivre avec nos souvenirs. Nos beaux souvenirs.

Il y a quelques temps, j'en avais eu assez de tout ça alors j'étais venu te voir à l'hôpital où tu travailles. Je m'étais fais passer pour un patient. Tu ne m'avais reconnu qu'une fois seuls tous les deux. Tu ne pouvais plus fuir cette discussion, elle était inévitable. Je voulais des réponses et j'étais déterminé à en avoir.

Nous nous sommes disputés ce jour-là, tu pleurais. J'étais en colère et meurtri, et toi tu souffrais. Tu souffrais en silence. Tu m'avais alors avoué que tu en avais assez de me voir obsédé par ma vengeance sur mon frère. Tu ne pensais pas que nous ayons un avenir ensemble. Tu m'avais dis que je te semblais si loin, renfermé sur moi-même, que tu n'avais jamais vraiment sentie que j'étais près de toi. Tu n'avais pas pu continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien, malgré tes sentiments pour moi. Tu avais préférée partir avant que l'on ne se fasse du mal.

Je m'étais aussitôt calmé, un peu abasourdi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que notre couple allait si mal que cela. Mes sharingan étaient vraiment inutiles, j'avais été totalement aveugle. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que tu avais autant souffert par ma faute. Distant avec toi… ? Ça n'avait vraiment pas été dans mes intentions, loin de là. Je pensais t'avoir tout donné, t'avoir offert tout de moi. Il faut croire que je me suis totalement fourvoyé…

Pourtant, j'estimais tout t'offrir. Même si, d'après ce que tu dis, cela ne se voyait pas. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie que depuis le moment où je partageais la tienne. Tu étais devenue ma raison de survivre, celle que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'aurais pu décrocher la lune pour toi si tu me l'avais simplement demandé.

Tu es ma lumière, ma joie de vivre, mon étincelle…

J'étais cependant forcé d'admettre que tu n'avais pas totalement tort. Itachi… Je savais que ma vie ne commencerait réellement que le jour où la sienne s'achèverait. Que je ne pourrais totalement me dévouer à toi tant qu'il serait en vie. J'avais plus d'un matin, en te regardant dormir, belle telle un ange, décidé de quitter le village pour le retrouver et en finir avec tout ça. Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée de te laisser ici, et n'étant pas certain de revenir.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'éloigner de toi. De l'égoïsme. Oh oui. J'avais besoin de toi près de moi, mais je savais pertinemment qu'un jour je devrais partir.

La mort d'Itachi signerait la fin de mon ancienne vie, concentrée sur ma soif de vengeance.

Je n'ai jamais pu m'éloigner du village…

You look so beautiful today, _Tu es si belle aujourd'hui_

It's like everytime I turn around I see your face. _C'est comme si chaque fois que je tournais la tête, Je voyais ton visage en face de moi._  
The thing I miss the most is, waking up next to you! _La chose qui me manque le plus est de me réveiller à tes côtés !_

When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay. _Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, tout ce que je souhaite c'est de rester près de toi._

And I can't lie, but everytime I leave my heart turns gray. _Et je ne peux pas mentir, chaque fois que je te quitte mon cœur devient gris._

And I, I wanna come back home to see your face and I, _Et je veux que tu reviennes à la maison pour revoir ton visage ce soir,_  
Cause I just can't take it! _Juste parce que je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi !_

Avec le temps, je me refermais de plus en plus sur moi-même. Je n'avais plus le goût de rien, me trainant comme une âme en peine. Je revoyais constamment ton sourire. Il me hantait tel les vestiges d'un passé merveilleux, mais révolu. Je m'accrochais toujours à mes espoirs. Je savais que toi et moi étions destinés l'un pour l'autre. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me reviennes enfin…

Je ne doutais pas que ce jour arriverait. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlés depuis notre dispute à l'hôpital. Tu m'évitais, et tu ne le cachais pas. J'avais bien vu que, malgré tout, en ma présence tu étais encore troublée. Je ne savais pas si je devais mettre cela sur le compte de notre relation passée, ou bien à des sentiments encore bien présents. Je ne te cache pas que je favorisais la seconde option, quoique je n'en fusse pas certain. J'aimais me persuader que tu ressentais toujours quelque chose au fond de toi, que tu m'aimais encore un tant soit peu.

Le dernier lien qui nous rattachait encore l'un à l'autre était bien entendu notre meilleur ami, Naruto.

J'avais perçu les coups d'œil discrets qu'il nous lançait à tous les deux, lorsqu'on était réunis pour une quelconque raison. Cette situation ne l'enchantait nullement, il ne me l'avait pas caché. Un peu après notre rupture, il m'avait confié qu'il ne comprenait pas ta réaction. Il savait parfaitement à quel point les sentiments que tu ressentais pour moi étaient forts. Etant lui-même en couple avec Hinata depuis cinq années maintenant, il s'était assagi avec le temps et à son contact.

Il était notre dernier point de ralliement, notre dernier lien, notre phare. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Et lui, ne désirait qu'une seule chose : notre bonheur à tous les deux. C'est sans nul doute mon ami le plus précieux, mon frère.

_-« Tu sais Sasuke, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne peut être heureuse qu'avec toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour se consacrer à un autre homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par revenir vers toi… »_

Ces paroles restèrent à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Je n'étais plus le seul à penser que toi et moi c'était inéluctable. Que l'un ne pouvait vivre pleinement loin de l'autre. Que notre amour pouvait tout surpasser, même le pire. Peut-être que je me fais un peu trop de film, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

L'Espoir.

Tu m'obnubilais le jour, et hantais mes nuits.

Le seul moment de la journée m'offrant un répit, c'est lorsque le soleil se couche. Mes rêves me conduisent chaque nuit près de toi. Là où je peux enfin prendre soin de toi, te garder tout contre moi, t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Quelle torture. Chaque matin, en me réveillant, je m'aperçois que ce n'était qu'une rêverie. Et là, je songe enfin à l'ampleur de tout ce qui m'a été enlevé, en te perdant…

Car, oui, tu es la seule…

Another day without you with me, _Un autre jour sans toi,_

Is like a blade that cuts right through me _Ressemble à une lame tranchante passée à travers moi_

But I can wait, I can wait forever (I can wait forever) _Mais je pourrais toujours t'attendre _

When you call my heart stops beating, _Quand tu m'appelles, mon cœur cesse de battre_

But when your gone it won't stop bleeding _Quand tu es partie, il n'a pas arrêté de saigner_

But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever... _Mais je t'attendrais toujours…_

Un an s'était écoulé. Une année entière. Comme ais-je fais pour tenir ? Je ne le sais moi-même. Comme le temps me semble passer lentement, si loin de toi. Un jour, cependant, avait été différent. J'avais enfin vu la trace d'une amélioration entre nous deux. Une raison de plus de continuer à y croire.

L'équipe Sept était en mission. Kakashi, Naruto, toi ainsi que moi. Nous campions dans une clairière. J'avais été chargé de prendre le premier tour de garde une fois la nuit tombée. Les autres se reposaient pendant que je regardais rêveusement les étoiles au-dessus de moi, cherchant à recréer l'étincelle de ton regard.

Un bruit me fit tourner la tête et je te vis. Tu étais toujours aussi belle, ou peut-être plus encore. Tes cheveux avaient poussés jusque dans ton dos, mais tes yeux conservaient la même petite lueur indéchiffrable. Que donnerais-je pour glisser mes mains dans tes cheveux… Tu tenais une couverture que tu me tendis avant de faire demi-tour sans un mot, et de te recoucher.

Je l'avais prise dans mes mains, plongeant mon nez dedans, d'où ton parfum m'enivra. J'eus un frisson dans tout le corps. Cette odeur m'avait tellement manqué. Comme le toucher de ta peau.

J'espérais qu'aucun autre homme n'avait eu le privilège d'apprécier la douceur de ta peau…

Naruto m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme tourner autour de toi. Mais il ne pouvait être au courant de tout. Oui, j'étais jaloux. Je craignais qu'un autre ne t'arrache à moi. Qu'il ne te donne tout ce que tu désires. Je voulais être le seul. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je voulais être le seul qui ais tout partagé avec toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre ne prenne la place que j'avais laissée dans ta vie, ou même dans ton cœur.

Je revoyais tes éclats de rires, et moi qui te courais après dans notre appartement, cherchant à t'attraper. Je revoyais nos soirées passées enlacés devant la télévision. Nos nuits d'amour passionnées, et parfois emportées dû à la passion qui nous tiraillait lorsque nous étions ainsi en contact. Nos ballades main dans la main. Nos sourires tendres, à la dérobée ou non. Nos matins, toi dormant en sécurité dans mes bras… Si belle et merveilleuse…

Cette période de pur bonheur n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps. Itachi encore trop présent dans mon esprit pour que je vive totalement en paix. Je m'en rendais compte désormais. C'est moi, et seulement moi qui ai tout gâché.

Toi, tu m'avais tout offert. Me permettant de vivre avec toi des instants inoubliables et magiques. Tellement magiques que tous ces souvenirs me semblaient imaginaires, comme si j'avais vécu la vie d'une autre personne. Une vie que je n'avais pas mérité de connaitre.

J'avais tout ce qu'un homme désirait, et j'avais choisi de m'en éloigner.

C'est mon plus grand regret …

I know it feels like forever, _Je sais que ça se sentira toujours,_

I guess that's just the price I gotta pay. _Je suppose que c'est juste le prix à payer._

But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better _Mais quand je reviens à la maison, Sentir ton contact me fais me sentir mieux_

til that day theres nothing else that I can do, _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre,_

And I just can't take it! _Et juste parce que je ne peux pas le prendre!_

J'avais probablement mérité tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je m'étais sciemment écarté de notre chemin commun, privilégiant celui de la haine et menant à mon frère. Alors, cette souffrance je la subissais sans me plaindre. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que j'étais le seul responsable de tout cela.

Je commençais à m'impatienter. J'en avais assez de rester à Konoha alors que mon frère était quelque part, en liberté. Nous avions reçu récemment des nouvelles intéressantes sur lui. J'ai alors pris la décision de l'arrêter. Plus rien ne me retenait ici. Mon destin serait décidé par ma puissance. Etais-je seulement assez fort pour le vaincre ? Je le croyais… Je savais que Naruto prendrait soin de toi pendant mon absence, je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire de ce coté-là. Je ne savais pas quelle serait ta réaction lorsque tu apprendrais mon départ, mais je souhaitais juste que tu ne sois pas triste. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop : tu étais forte.

C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, je me faufilais discrètement jusqu'à l'extérieur du village. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que quelqu'un m'avait vu partir. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui.

Naruto.

_-« Tu veux accomplir ta vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Hn. « _

Me retournant une dernière fois, je lui murmurais ce que j'attendais de lui.

_-« Je te la confie. »_

Je n'ajoutais rien d'autre et partis brusquement. Mon ami ne me suivit pas et je le remerciais intérieurement pour cela. Il avait sans doute compris qu'après avoir accompli ma tache, je pourrais recommencer à vivre.

Trois mois supplémentaires s'écoulèrent. Je n'avais pu terrasser Itachi de mes propres mains, celui-ci emporté par une grave maladie avant mon arrivée. Je n'avais retrouvé que son corps sans vie il y a quelques jours.

J'avais pensé pendant toutes ces années que si je ne le tuais pas, je ne pourrais me sentir venger. Mais finalement, sa mort m'était suffisante. Mon cœur était enfin en paix, je me sentais soulagé d'un poids énorme. L'air que je respirais me paraissait plus doux, le soleil sur ma peau plus chaud. Tout semblait différent depuis, comme si je voyais le monde pour la première fois. A travers des yeux nouveaux. Un sentiment d'apaisement prit peu à peu place dans mon esprit. Je me sentais revivre. Oui, tout simplement revivre.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à accomplir. Une chose plus que fondamentale. Même si j'étais assez tendu, pas certain d'y parvenir.

Il me fallait rentrer à Konoha.

Je revenais vers toi, mon ange…

Another day without you with me, _Un autre jour sans toi,_

Is like a blade that cuts right through me _Ressemble à une lame tranchante passée à travers moi_

But I can wait, I can wait forever (I can wait forever) _Mais je pourrais toujours t'attendre_

When you call my heart stops beating, _Quand tu m'appelles, mon cœur cesse de battre,_

But when your gone it won't stop bleeding _Quand tu es partie, il n'a pas arrêté de saigner_

But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever... _Mais je t'attendrais toujours…_

Je m'approchais. Je voyais les grandes portes du village. Je ne redoutais pas le jugement de Tsunade à mon retour, pensant que j'aurais au moins tenté ma chance.

Plus rien à perdre. Cette phrase était devenue mon hymne depuis que je t'avais perdu. Je passais les portes, et aussitôt on m'arrêta et m'amena dans le bureau de la Godaime. Elle me fixait d'un étrange regard, je ne baissais pas les yeux, attendant son verdict.

_-« Sasuke Uchiwa, tu as délibérément quitté le village dans le but de poursuivre une vengeance personnelle. Je ne devrais pas laisser passer cela... Mais cependant, tu nous as débarrassés d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. C'est pour cette raison, et pour d'autres également, que je décide de te réintégrer au village. »_

Tout le monde fut assez heureux de mon retour au village, j'avais vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup-là. Mes amis me félicitèrent, soulagés que je sois encore vivant et désormais libéré de mon besoin de châtiment pour la mémoire de mon clan. Une personne manquait à l'appel, celle que je brulais de revoir : Sakura…

Naruto m'apprit que tu avais prétexté ne pas te sentir bien, et avais donc préférée te reposer. Je ne croyais nullement en cette excuse mais je ne dis rien. Je supposais que tu avais tout simplement besoin d'être seule donc je ne tentais rien dans le but de te revoir. Maintenant que le chemin de mon avenir était libéré devant mon passage, je comptais rattraper le temps perdu et donc te reconquérir, ma Sakura… Mais encore fallait-il que tu le veuilles encore…

Nous avons été assignés à une mission quelques temps après. Me retrouvant dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques mois, je prenais le premier tour de garde. Naruto devait me relayer dans deux heures. Toi et moi ne nous étions pas adressés la parole depuis, mais je sentais parfois ton regard sur moi lorsque j'avais le dos tourné. Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait signifier. Bon ou mauvais présage ? Cela personne ne pouvait le dire.

J'étais donc devant le feu de camp, regardant les braises voler au rythme du vent. Je ne sentis pas une personne s'approcher de moi par derrière. Cette même personne s'installa à coté de moi. Je tournais la tête et croisa les prunelles émeraudes que j'aimais tant. Mon cœur manqua un battement sans que mon trouble ne se remarque.

_-« Tu sais… Je… Je suis désolée. Je te sentais t'éloigner de moi jour après jour. J'avais peur, je ne savais plus quoi faire… Alors j'ai voulu m'éloigner pour me protéger. Je savais que si tu partais, j'en aurais eu le cœur brisé… »_

Ta voix s'était brisée, incapable d'aller plus loin. J'avais alors compris tes motivations, tu avais eu peur de souffrir… Je te comprenais parfaitement. Et je comprenais aussi la réaction que tu avais eue : celle de me quitter, de t'éloigner de moi.

En te regardant, je vis ton trouble. Tu semblais perdue, vulnérable. Tu ne me semblas que plus désirable encore, si cela était encore possible. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour t'expliquer tout ce que je ressentais à ton égard. Aucuns mots ne pouvaient m'aider, je le savais.

_-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sakura, ce serait plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux, tu sais… Je n'ai réalisé qu'après t'avoir perdu, tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je le sais évidemment depuis longtemps, mais pas à ce point-là… »_

Tu me fixais, interdite par cette soudaine déclaration. Moi, je te regardais avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable, me plongeant dans ton regard. J'aimais tellement cette femme que c'en était inouïe, même pour moi-même. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir regarder une autre comme je te voyais, toi. Tu étais tout pour moi et il fallait que tu le saches. Oui, j'étais déterminé à tout te dire. Quitte à te perdre, je préférais que tu saches tout ce que je ressens.

Mais, alors que j'allais commencer à parler, tu me stoppa d'un mouvement de main.

Tes yeux brillaient, tu semblais retenir tes larmes. Je t'avais déjà vu pleurer pourtant, ce n'était pas la peine de garder cette convenance, surtout après tout ce que nous avions vécus.

Et sans que je m'y attende, tu avais attrapé mon visage à deux mains et posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, d'une manière presque implorante. Je répondis à ton baiser fiévreux alors que le goût de tes lèvres me revenait clairement en mémoire. Combien cela m'avait manqué… Mon cœur était en fête, j'étais incapable de réfléchir. Uniquement absorbé par toi. Tu ne te doutais pas de l'effet que tu avais sur moi.

Tu t'étais légèrement détachée de moi, t'accrochant à ma veste désespérément.

_-« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir… »_

Tu t'étais jetée subitement dans mes bras, pleurant sans retenue désormais. Tu avais entouré tes fines jambes à ma taille, t'asseyant sur mes genoux, essayant de te rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Mon cœur se serrait à chacun de tes sanglots, alors je te rassurais à l'aide de mots doux murmurés à l'oreille, te berçant de mes bras autour de toi.

Le contact de nos deux corps me fit un bien fou, dieu que cela m'avait manqué de te tenir contre moi…

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, tes larmes finirent par se tarir, rassurée dans mes bras. J'avais toujours eu cet effet sécurisant sur toi, tu me l'avais déjà avoué. Je te fixais dans les yeux. Que tu pouvais être belle sous ce clair de lune, les yeux scintillants ainsi… Toi aussi tu ne me lâchais pas des yeux.

Un petit moment d'éternité n'appartenant qu'à nous.

_-« Je t'aime, Sakura… »_

Je te vis sourire avant que tu ne poses tes mains sur mon torse. Tu m'avais dit, en souriant encore plus largement :

_-« Je vous aime aussi, Sasuke Uchiwa. »_

Je franchis une fois encore la distance qui nous séparait, et t'embrassais passionnément, savourant le bonheur de t'avoir près de moi à nouveau. Cette fois-ci rien ne t'éloignerais plus de moi, ça je le jurais. Je ferais tout pour toi et n'hésiterais pas une seconde. J'étais enfin prêt à construire mon avenir avec toi.

Je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Tu étais mon essentielle, celle qu'il me fallait, celle sans qui ma vie n'avait plus de sens.

Je t'aimais plus que je ne pourrais le dire, et je comptais bien te le prouver. C'est pour cela que je pris la liberté de t'allonger dans l'herbe, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Après tout, il restait plus d'une heure avant que Naruto ne vienne me relever. Je comptais bien en profiter, et toi aussi à ce que je vois…

_"__Aimer d'amour, c'est partir à la conquête des étoiles et tout risquer pour un embrasement du ciel.__"_ [Robert Escarpit]. 

_**Fin.**_


End file.
